my madness
by stychesjoy23
Summary: Terra was never with slade because i hate that guy. RavenxOC the usual. don't really know what to write in summaries... robins a prick and raven is boss, all characters are pretty much the same. i won't make it too fluffy but i'm not going to make it all angst that's dumb. uh please read i think it's good not that that really means anything but whatever. ravenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter is so small most chapters will be. But don't worry I'll make it up by posting frequently. By the way thank you for reading. you can comment if you like but I'm not going to beg you.**

Jump city bank is being robbed! By none other than the Hive five. The Teen Titans are on their way but little do they know that there is another hero already at the scene.

* * *

Okay cloud only about fifteen people left. While the odd girl with the pink horns looks away you can grab about three people then teleport them to safety. After that you can teleport back inside to try to rescue some more civilians. She is looking away! Now's your chance, go!

"Teen Titans Go!" who on earth is that? And what is he wearing? Oh these must be the local super hero's. Hmm teen titans not a bad name.

* * *

As the titans fought the hive members cloud, while remaining unnoticed cloud finished teleporting people out of the bank to safety. He then decided that the hero's may be in need of his assistance. So he went back inside to help out, he looked around and one titan caught his eye.

* * *

"Holy jellyfish she's amazing." he announced out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were battling Gizmo while Starfire and Beast Boy were fighting Mammoth. So Raven was left alone to handle jinx. She was doing a splendid job as usual until she felt another presence in the room. Knowing that all the civilians had mysteriously been delivered to safety she was curious as to who this being was. So she decided to quickly look around the room in doing this she came across what looked like a boy who just happened to be looking right back at her. Being momentarily distracted Jinx got the advantage and kicked Raven in the ribs sending her flying backwards. To her surprise before she could fly back up she was caught, looking up she saw that it was the same boy from across the room.

* * *

Wait. That doesn't compute, there is no possible way that he could have come all the way across the bank in the second it took to come over here and catch me. "I am so sorry I saw that you were falling and knew that the landing would hurt so I felt the need to catch you. So sorry!" the boy said hastily. Why is he apologizing for helping me? Come on raven you can't be this stupid pull yourself together and get your thoughts focused! OK he is definitely a meta-human maybe with super speed this speedy from teen titans east, or maybe he can teleport like me. You can ask him later right now you have to go get Jinx.

* * *

While raven was thinking things over cloud had set her down and engaged Jinx in battle. Raven then tried to get up to help but she realized that jinx had hurt her more than she realized and her ribs were bruised or maybe sprained. Being more rational she decided to not try to injure herself further and instead watch this boy who seemed to be trying to talk to the criminal. "I do not wish to harm you, please surrender and turn yourself over to the authorities before any more violence has to take place." he pleaded with the pink haired bad luck charm. To which she replied-

"Oh I don't wanna hurt ya either pretty boy but you're standin in between me and a bunch of money so I guess today is just not your lucky day." she then grinned as her eyes flashed pink.

"I don't believe in luck." he replied sternly then he crouched down into a fighting position. Jinx launched multiple hexes at cloud all of which he dodged while coming closer to her. As he was now in closer range she engaged him in hand to hand combat both blocking each others punches, she then roundabout kicked him in the face. His eyes flashed from blue to orange and he grabbed her ankle then in an ark movement he slammed her into the ground. Afterward he moved over to her he gently picked her up placing her back on her feet and ushering her inter an easy to be hand cuffed position." I apologize for throwing you like that. It was very brutish of me, but you should take it into consideration that you might have asked for it."

"Ow I'm going to bruise up nice and good after that one. The only crime I'm sorry for is marking up that pretty face o' yours. Now hurry it up hero boy I've got some breaking outta jail to do." Cloud politely moved her over to Robin who was standing ready with a pair of hand cuffs.

"I'd like to thank you for the help. It's too bad that Mammoth and Gizmo got away. But I saw how you helped Raven, can I ask are you a meta-human? Some of us are, this is my team the Teen Titans. I am Robin that's Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg. And Raven of course."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. To answer your question Robin yes I am a meta-human. I just moved into the area. My name is Cloud, Cloud Bayles." He shook hands with each of them with the exception of Starfire who hugged him tightly.

"Oh what great joy it brings me to meet you! Please tell me would you be interested in being my friend? And thank you so so much for saving friend Raven! It is very much of the heroic of you!"

"I didn't need to be saved, I can handle myself. Thank you anyways though. And star if you hug him any longer his head might pop off and as entertaining as that would be it would be a hassle to clean up." Starfire then let him go. As he tried to regain his breath he smiled a thank you at raven.

"Yes I would enjoy being your friend Starfire. And you are very welcome it is not everyday I get to save someone as beautiful as yourself. Even though you can handle yourself doesn't mean you have too. But I apologize if I made you uncomfortable in anyway."

"No your fine." she said in monotone trying to hide her blush at his comment under her hood. Robin then noticing that raven is hurt and that cloud might be a very helpful addition to the team he stepped up.

"Well we need to get raven into the infirmary so cyborg can take a look at her ribs. And as that happens I'd like to ask you a couple questions. First question is would you like to become a Teen Titan?

**Ok tell me what you think... or don't. i don't really care. I'll try to make the next one bigger if anyone asks or cares. Does the title epically suck? I'm not sure but I'm thinking of changing it. And am i too over board on how starfire talks? Okie dokie untill next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter hope ya like it. oh and if you didn't know i don't own teen titans. And if seeing my spelling, punctuation, and grammar mistakes bugs you... i don't really care, i will use all flames to makes s'mores. Oh and if me disliking slade personally bugs you it's my opinion, so you can't really do anything about it... sorry. Now on with the story! **

"Actually I would love too, I believe I have been a nomad for too long."

"Great, now if you come back to the tower with us, so you can do some paperwork and go through a couple tests and I can run a background check. Then I'll talk with the team and we will see if you are titan material."

"Yeah sure." Beast boy then shifted into a hawk and took off towards the tower, Starfire right behind him. Robin hopped into the t-car with Cyborg.

"Yo dude wanna ride in the T-car? with me and Rob?"

"Thank you but I can just teleport there." Cyborg just shrugged and started the engine then rode off. Cloud then looked towards raven offering her his arm.

"I can teleport myself thank you very much." cloud shrugged and vanished with just a touch of black smoke raven doing the same just a few seconds afterwards.

Both reappeared in front of the Titans tower.

"Woah that is an oddly shaped building." cloud stated gazing up at the skyscraper.

"Hence the name T tower. How have you not noticed the large T shaped building on the little island RIGHT next to the city?"

"I just got this new book and I don't often spend my time staring at buildings, why? Is that one of your hobbies?" she attempted to hide her chuckle at his comment.

"Common let's go join the others. Wait I have a question for you."

"Ok shoot."

"Why did you apologize for catching me?"

"I was sorry for as they say penetrating your personal space bubble. And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh ok, don't worry you didn't. But for future reference I can fly and I can definitely handle myself, I do not need to be saved."

"Everyone needs to be saved sometimes. Now shall we go join the others?"

"Yeah come on this way." He smiled at her then followed her into the titans living room.

First he had to fill out a huge stack of paperwork asking for just the basic information.

Name: Cloud L Bayles

Age: 17

Place of birth: Seattle Washington

Height: 5'10

Weight: 190 lbs

Gender: Male

Hair colour: Blackish blue?

Eye colour: Depends mostly blue or grey but sometimes orange

After that he just had to answer some questions from Robin on how he had military standing at only the age of seventeen. And about his family and where he is from and how he became a meta-human. To which he answered."I was born in seattle, my father was in the military so we moved around a bit. When he died my older brother was sent to a government boarding school or that is what we thought, when we stopped hearing from him I snuck into the base and saw what they had done to him. They had experimented on him, messed with his brain. When they caught me I had witnessed too much so they experimented with me also, messed with my blood. I eventually escaped bringing my brother with me. The project was so top-secret that they couldn't possibly put warrants out for us without bringing attention to themselves so they took it out on our family. Me and my brother are the only ones left and when he woke up, I had been too late they destroyed his humanity. So we split up, him blaming me for the death of our mother. And I have wondered about by myself, trying to be a good guy. I have had the same training of every marine, navy, and army officer in the united states. And I have super powers I was made to be a weapon, but I don't really want to be. I want to be a hero."

"Well if you make it in, you will be." Robin replied with a smile.

Then all he had to do was battle each member of the team to see just how powerful he is, and how his powers meshed with the others. Cloud vs. Robin, first it was just cloud dodging robins gadgets and robin dodging clouds small disks of yellow energy. Both dancing around each other with arcing flips and high jumps. They eventually got close enough to hand to hand fight both almost equally matched with robin slowly gaining the upper hand until cloud touched him sending a small electric current through him stunning robin instantly.

Cloud vs. Beast boy, here cloud and beast boy stalked each other both crouched low to the ground like prowling animals. Then beast bot shifted into a large gorilla and tried to slam his massive fists into cloud who jumped onto the nearest tree shifting himself. He grew four horns two larger ones and two slightly smaller ones in between the two bigger ones. His teeth grew in size and became sharply pointed like a dagger. His eyes turned a deep gold/orange color like a lion. From his elbows down he grew scale-like plates over his skin and hands making them more like large claws. His skin now paler and more of a grey tone than normal and his ears pointed at the tops. Lastly he grew a tail long and thin the same color as his skin but also covered in the plates. Beast boy a little taken aback by the new sight of cloud did not notice cloud launch himself at the changeling. Beast boy shifted into a green tiger and they wrestled and clawed at each other for a bit but soon became bored and folded neither really caring who won.

Cloud vs. Cyborg, cyborg had just come back from handing raven an ice pack, her ribs wear just slightly bruised they would heal themselves completly in just an hour or so. Cyborg hit cloud about three times with his sonic canon while he scrambled around trying not to get hit. Cloud then noticed a loose rotator cuff in cyborgs left knee-joint when he moved forward. So cloud then quickly changed his tactics and ran right towards the half-robot and side kicked his left leg taking cyborg to the ground. But Cyborg took advantage of the close proximity and shot one last sonic blast right at cloud sending him back into a nearby tree that snapped in half by the blow. They named cyborg the winner of that one but he had to go fix his now limp leg.

Cloud vs. Starfire, this time cloud had some fun using his impeccable ability to blend in with his surrounding and his acrobatic techniques to climb and jump from trees easily without starfire knowing where he was. Her heart pounding as she took to the air trying to locate him, she spun around quickly after hearing dark chuckling behind her to see that no one was there. Her nerves growing with every slight noise she hears as cloud teleports between tree to tree remaining silent. She lands as her mood grows dimmer as she becomes more and more frightened. "f-friend cloud? Where are you?" she hears someone snicker and twirls but still finds no one. Cloud then teleported right behind her with a loud BOO. Earning him too starbolts to the face. Neither wanted to continue with starfire jumpy and cloud singed.

Cloud vs. Raven, Cloud who was still in his power form sat with his legs crisscrossed on a low branch of a near tree. I was worried you guys might be frightened of me in this form, well up until I realized that one of you is a demon.  
"How could you tell I am a demon?" she asked questioningly  
"Easy I can smell it, one of the many things I am gifted with. Hmm I have a bit of demon blood in me perhaps that is why." he said tilting his head. "I have a couple demon qualities it comes with the blood, like the skin color in this form and the way my head works sometimes."  
"Your head works like a demons? So you feel like running around and murdering people and causing havoc?"  
"Sometimes. Do you not?"  
"One of my emotions is not against the idea. But I have heavy reign over them. Is it the same for you does your rage cause problems?"  
"The blood I have obtained sprouts from a different type of demon than you. My problem emotion is Madness he is not the sit still type. And I do have a hard time keeping hold of mine they kind of slip out sometimes and gain control but I handle it as well as I can."  
"Meditation helps me keep control, maybe I can help you with it at some later date."  
"I would very much appreciate that thank you. Now shall we begin? I do still have to earn a spot as a titan." Raven nodded then took her fighting stance hovering just above the ground black energy encasing her hands. Seeing this he smiled and crouched on his branch like he might pounce at any sprang right as she shot some dark energy at him he then used his claws to climb up a near tree trunk. She hit him much harder than she ment to in the head with a slab of rock from near by with her powers. His eyes went from gold/orange to a yellow/red. He shook his head as if he was clearing it then grinned and then hung upside down on a branch and began taunting her. "Hello there gorgeous if you're gonna kill me better make it fast." he then teleported to a higher brand on a different tree resting with his chin in his hands and his head tilted to the side with his legs crossed at the ankles. "But you're not going to kill me are you? I'm just too cute for that, no definitely too cute for that. But I am curious why is a creature as beautiful and not to mention powerful as you hanging about here? Well whatever it is I'm just thankful to have been able to rest my eyes upon you and to offer my services." he than teleported right next to her whispering in her ear "Please whatever you need or want I would gladly do or get for you." he then teleported a safe distance away smiling coyly at her.  
"I suspect that you are madness, I must've let you loose when I knocked cloud in the head with that rock." She says trying to compute what is going on while hiding her blush at his antics.  
"Very smart, yes indeed you did. Now beautiful what are you going to do about it." She ignores the comment and begins sending whatever loose objects around her at him.

* * *

Hmm maybe if I hit him hard enough cloud can regain control. And I can get revenge for his coy remarks. Now if he would just hold still...

* * *

He was teleporting from place to place trying desperately to dodge the large objects rave kept sending towards him. "I just might be too fast for you rae rae." he said with a malicious grin plastered across his face. He then in a round-a-bout movement kicked ravens legs out from under her. He then teleported onto a high branch of a tree.  
"Don't call me that" She said menacingly trying to control her anger, she shot a blast of energy at the base of the branch he was resting on and he came crashing to the ground with the heavy branch on top of him. He slowly sat up picking up the branch and heaving it aside to turn around and look apologetically at raven.  
"I have only known you a day and yet I find myself apologizing to you yet again." He said with his head hung low.  
"It is I who should say sorry I hit you in the head with a boulder."  
"No harm no foul. I've been hit in the head by worse, by far less attractive people so today isn't even near ruined." She shook her head at his comment.  
"Do you ever stop flirting?"  
"Not if it's a cute goth girl with big violet eyes definitely not." She was once again red in the face and looking away from him and his flattery.

Robin came back out with the rest of the team. "Ok well guys we need to talk about whether we think cloud here should be on the team I have terra on the phone if everyone will join me in the other room please."  
"W-wait who is terra?" cloud asked confused  
"Terra is the other gal on the team bro, don't worry she will be back from india sometime tomorrow. you'll like her... just make sure you don't like her too much if ya know what I mean." Bast boy said trying to sound menacing.  
"I am sorry I don't know what you mean."cloud stating once again confused  
"He means that he ans terra are sort of kind of together so he is uh marking his territory" Raven explained in a bored voice.  
"Ok now guys let's go, we will be right back cloud with a decision.

In the other room:

"Ok one at a time i want a vote yes or no and why you vote that. Go." Robin said  
"I say yeah man, the dudes pretty cool and he has useful powers that could seriously help us in a fight. He don't smell funny and he is polite. So yeah." Cyborg said loudly  
"I very much agree with friend cyborg. Friend cloud is very nice and strong. Even though he is a bit scary at times i think he would be a fantastic titan." Starfire said while twirling in the air.  
"The dude is pretty chill and I can't wait to kick his butt at monkey mania. And it means i don't have to do the chores as often. So i vote yes let the dude be a titan." said Beast boy  
"He sound cool to me from what robin has told me which was WAY too much information that I didn't need to know. Why did you have to go through his medical history dude don't you think that is a bit much? Anyways he sounds like he would help out in a fight and would be a good addition to our team. So I vote yes." said terra from the phone that was on speaker mode so she could be included in the conversation.  
"I think that he is a well-developed individual and could possibly be an asset in fighting crime. And he isn't annoying or stupid so I vote yes." Said raven monotonously  
"I don't see a reason to not let him on the team. So I guess it's unanimous." Robin stated

* * *

Cloud having no chance not to hear everything that was said thanks to his enhanced senses already knew that everyone was going to came back inside to tell him that he is now on the team." Welcome to the titans cloud you are now one of us." Robin said smiling  
"YAY friend cloud you are now a super hero too!" exclaimed starfire as she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that after a few seconds he teleported out of so as to not die.  
"I'm glad I made it."  
"Now if you want to move your belongings here we can put then in your room. We all live in the tower." Cyborg said "Welcome home dude!" Cyborg and Beast boy said at the same time while both slapping him on the back.  
" If you could pinpoint my room i can just teleport everything here fairly quickly. Is there a garage where I could store by motorbike?"  
"You have a motorbike? super cool ride bro. yeah I'll take you to your room it's in between terra's and ravens. common." Cloud then followed beast boy in to a long hallway and into a fairly large bedroom with futon bed.  
"Thank you beast boy, I will be right out as soon as I am done transferring my belongings here." He then kind of bro-hugged beast boy. "And thank you for welcoming me into the team it means a lot to me, i hope we can become good friends."  
"Don't worry dude, we are already friends. but I do challenge you to a video game duel when your done unpacking." Beast boy said with a crooked grin.  
"I accept your challenge." He then began teleporting between his new room and his apartment bringing more and more of his things over.

He didn't have much moving around was easier with fewer objects to pack around. But he had a feeling that he would be here a while. And when he was done he was left laying in the middle of his new bed with his grey sheets and blanket and pillow. Grey curtains and a couple band posters across the walls. Two small book shelves that housed his collection and a single picture of his family when it was still intact. One dream catcher hanging above the bed. And his two guitars one acoustic one electric both black, and his keyboard on its stand. And he had a couple of video games but that was pretty much it. He layed in the middle of his bed and smiled at the ceiling, this was probably the best day of his life. He had made six new friends, found a home, become a hero, and met the most amazing girl he could have ever imagined. Yeah today was the best day ever.

**Ok tell me what you think or don't its up to you. ta ta for now!**


End file.
